familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bukovec (Košice-okolie)
} | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Bukovec,_Rímskokatolícky_kostol_svätých_Petra_a_Pavla.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Roman-catholic church of Saints Peter and Paul in Bukovec | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Bukovec Kosice-okolie.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Bukovec in Košice-okolie District | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Bukovec in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 42 |lats = 34 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 09 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1347 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Anton Vyšnick | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 10.85 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 351 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 805 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 74.19 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 20 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Bukovec ( , ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1609. Geography The municipality lies at an altitude 360 metres and covers an area of 10.852 km². It has a population of about 700 people. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1738-1896 (parish B) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1850-1911 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Bukovec_Kosice_okolie_KI_AbaujTorna_AbovTurna.html'Surnames' of living people in Bukovec] Category:Bukovec (Košice-okolie) Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1347 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia